


Delicatessen

by dahl_nemesis



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASoIaF, F/F, GoT, Nutella
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahl_nemesis/pseuds/dahl_nemesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En poniente también existe la Nutella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicatessen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catmen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Catmen).



> Escribí esta cosa fluffy después una divertida conversación en twitter sobre una posible OT3 entre Sansa/Margaery/Cheesella (queso + nutella) . Lo dedico a Catmen porque está flipada y lanza prompts sin darse cuenta :)

 

Le cuesta respirar y el corazón más que latir, cabalga dentro de su pecho como un semental desbocado. Se lame los labios y se inclina hacia delante sobre la gran cama de dosel intentando parecer serena.

Margaery tiene los ojos fijos en ella y hay algo en su mirada felina que la pone aún más nerviosa.

\- Sólo es chocolate con avellanas - se ríe Margaery - los súbditos de Altojardín llevan milenios comiéndolo.

Sansa también se ríe, y su risa rompe la tensión de su cuerpo pero no se lleva consigo todos los nervios. No le preocupa el aspecto de esa pasta oscura y cremosa de la que Margaery lleva semanas hablando y que finalmente le ha dado a probar. Tampoco le preocupa que esté envenenada, porque Joffrey ya no está interesado en ella y ha dejado de ser rival para las pretensiones de los Tyrell de mezclar su sangre con la del rey y heredar el trono de hierro. Lo que le pone tan nerviosa es su mano extendida hacia ella, porque no ha traído una cuchara y no parece importarle que Sansa le lama los dedos.

Baja la mirada para huir de sus ojos, pero se encuentra con su escote generoso y casi tropieza con sus dedos. Los chupa rápido, tanto que casi no prueba el chocolate y retrocede tan aprisa como puede.

Se mesa los pliegues de su falda y pone la espalda recta. Hace demasiado calor en esa habitación y está segura de que se le han encarnado las mejillas.

\- ¿Está bueno? - Le pregunta Margaery haciendo caso omiso a su bochorno.

Se está lamiendo los dedos, los mismos que ha lamido Sansa hace sólo unos segundos. Sin dejar de mirarla, coge el bote de chocolate y vuelve a hundir los dedos en la crema.

\- Si apenas lo has saboreado - le reprocha sin perder la sonrisa - Ya sé que lo apropiado es usar los cubiertos para comer, pero aquí no hay nadie - razona Margaery para tranquilizarla, gesticulando con los dedos llenos de chocolate - estamos sólo tú y yo, y no pienso contárselo a nadie.

\- Pero... - toma aire con fuerza. No quiere tartamudear y no sabe cómo aclararle que eso que están haciendo es algo que una mujer sólo haría con el hombre con el que estuviera desposada. Por supuesto, ni se le pasa por la mente la idea de explicarle que a pesar de ello, le encantaría lamerle los dedos hasta acabar todo el chocolate.

\- ¿Pero qué? - le insiste Margaery ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

\- Creo que estaría mejor con un poco de queso - es todo lo que se le ocurre decir.

Por primera vez desde que la conoce, Margaery parece sorprendida.

\- ¿Con queso? - le pregunta incrédula - ¿El chocolate?

\- C-creo que cualquier alimento con una base de leche podría sentarle bien al chocolate - le replica poniéndose aún más recta, con el tono de voz más digno que es capaz de sacar.

Margaery la mira con una ceja levantada y la mano aún alzada, con los dedos llenos de chocolate.

\- Bueno - dice con media sonrisa, recuperando su porte de seguridad - es algo diferente, pero me encantaría probarlo.

Se levanta y va hacia la puerta desde donde dicta una orden a uno de los guardias que hay apostados fuera. Un rato después tienen una pequeña fuente de queso cremoso junto al bote de chocolate.

\- Prueba primero el queso - le dice Margaery ofreciéndole la fuente - y después lo mezclamos con el chocolate.

Por alguna razón, en la fuente de queso tampoco hay una cuchara o un cuchillo plano de los de untar. Ni siquiera tiene sentido que les hayan traído una fuente de queso y no hayan incluido otra bandeja con galletas o trozos de pan y ni un mísero cubierto. La única razón sería que Margaery lo hubiera ordenado así, pero por qué motivo.

\- Vamos - le insiste Margaery sosteniendo la fuente frente a ella, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Lo único que puede hacer es meter los dedos en la fuente de queso. Mete el índice y el corazón y lame uno de ellos aún pensativa y desconcertada por el tema de los cubiertos. Cuando se quiere dar cuenta, Margaery ha eliminado las distancias entre ellas y prueba el queso chupándole los dedos.

Ha ocurrido demasiado rápido pero Sansa ha sido capaz de sentir la humedad caliente de sus labios presionándole los dedos y una ráfaga de electricidad ha recorrido todo su cuerpo estrellándose en la parte más baja del estómago.

Se lame los labios más nerviosa de lo que ha estado en su vida. Apenas ha logrado retener el gemido que se escapaba de su garganta y ahora siente la misma humedad que antes invadía sus dedos por debajo de su falda.

Margaery la mira con el semblante serio. Quizás lo ha notado y se siente ofendida, quizás esté enfadada con ella. Es lo último que necesita Sansa, un enemigo más en Desembarco del Rey.

 

* * *

 

Se dice que las mujeres más bellas de Poniente son las de El Dominio y siempre pensó que era verdad, pero cuando conoció a Sansa no tuvo más remedio que reconocer que estaba equivocada.

Tiene la piel clara y los ojos azules del invierno, pero sus labios rosados parecen fruta fresca y su pelo brilla como el fuego. Nunca había conocido a nadie tan hermosa como ella.

Loras le ha recomendado en más de una ocasión que no se acerque demasiado, pero no puede evitarlo. No se trata sólo de su belleza, no sabe como explicárselo pero después de varias semanas ha llegado a admirar su fuerza, le fascinan sus ideas y su inocencia la llena de ternura. Y a Loras todo esto le parece absurdo, pero tampoco se atreve a reprochárselo demasiado porque, al fin y al cabo, él sintió lo mismo por Renly y Margaery siempre fue su aliada.

En un mundo perfecto sería la futura consorte de Sansa y no del idiota de Joffrey, pero que el mundo no sea perfecto no va a impedir que la futura reina tenga todos los amantes que quiera, que en su caso se reducen a Sansa.

Ha estado sondeándola para ver si podría estar interesada, porque podría tenerla si quisiera, no tiene más que pedírselo y ella accederá para complacer a la futura reina, pero Margaery no quiere a Sansa en contra de su voluntad, quiere que ella la desee.

Y ahora que la tiene delante, con su absurda y adorable idea de mezclar el chocolate con queso, sabe que la desea, lo sabe porque se ha estremecido cuando le ha lamido los dedos y apenas ha logrado retener un gemido gutural que se escapaba de su garganta.

Comienza a desabrocharse la parte alta del vestido mientras ella la mira confusa, sin saber muy bien qué es lo que está haciendo y después se desata la parte de arriba del corsé hasta dejar sus pechos al descubierto.

Sansa la mira con una mezcla de fascinación y desconcierto mientras ella dibuja una línea de chocolate que recorre su pecho, luego, con la crema de queso dibuja otra línea que se cruza con la primera, convirtiendo su pezón en un epicentro donde confluyen los dos sabores.

Cuando termina de dibujar sobre su propio cuerpo la mira para saber si ha entendido la propuesta. Ella respira agitadamente y mira sus pechos desnudos como si fueran lo único que existe sobre la faz de la tierra.

\- Sansa... - le dice comenzando a dudar sobre el interés de ella.

Sansa la mira a los ojos y de repente ya no parece esa joven tímida e impresionable que conoció hace unas semanas. Los ojos que la miran pertenecen a alguien más fuerte y más seguro, pertenecen a alguien decidido.

Sansa se inclina sobre ella pero esta vez no hay duda ni vacilación. La empuja contra la cama y trepa sobre ella hasta encontrarle los pechos y esta vez es Margaery la que siente como la electricidad le invade hasta el último y más recóndito rincón de su ser. Tiene los pezones erectos pero Sansa pasa de largo.

\- ¿Está mal que desee todo esto? - le pregunta cuando llega hasta la altura de sus ojos, mientras presiona todo su cuerpo contra el de ella. A Margaery apenas le sale una respuesta, porque no esperaba su reacción - Porque llevo deseándolo desde la primera vez que te vi.

En cualquier otra circunstancia podría haberle explicado que no está mal, sino todo lo contrario. Le habría dado un discurso sobre lo increíbles que son las mujeres en la cama, pero el momento no le da para hablar y la pregunta da paso a una demostración.

Las dos saben lo que quieren y saben que la otra está dispuesta a llegar hasta el final.

 

* * *

 

\- ¿Qué mierda es esta? - farfulla Joffrey en la mesa del desayuno, lanzando a un lado la galleta de pan untada con queso y chocolate de Altojardín.

\- Es una nueva delicatessen que se ha inventado Sansa, Alteza. - le dice Margaery con su voz templada y su perenne media sonrisa.

Joffrey mira hacia la pelirroja de los Stark, que mantiene la mirada fija sobre su plato como si Margaery nunca la hubiera mencionado, y aprieta el cuchillo de untar con fuerza mirándola con recelo.

\- Es lo más asqueroso que he probado en mi vida - se reafirma el joven rey mientras se levanta de la mesa. - Vamos - le dice a Margaery y echa a andar hacia la puerta.

Margaery se levanta para ir detrás suyo pero Sansa tira de ella suavemente cuando pasa por su lado y la retiene por un momento.

\- No es cierto - le susurra con las mejillas encarnadas - es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida.

Margaery se ríe porque sabe de lo que está hablando en realidad. Sigue hasta la puerta, desde donde la apremia Joffrey con cara de pocos amigos, pero cuando está a punto de desaparecer se da la vuelta y le lanza un guiño.

\- Aunque a su alteza no le guste, tu podrás comerlo siempre que quieras - le dice haciendo que se desternille de la risa.


End file.
